Tema del foro:Lo nuevo en Pretty Cure Wiki/@comment-5068965-20141227172339/@comment-4700962-20150201135051
Bien...opinión de este capitulo by la cumpleañera: KANATA ES TODO UN PRINCESO YA DIJE!!!! Uno no puede pasar por ahí viendo un opening sin que este le spoilee algo ¬¬ (además de que gracias a los malditos trailers me la aprendi D:) , en otras palabras, la tal Despia es un hada buena y probablemente la compañera de la tal Cure Scarlet que es más que obvio que es la chica enmascarada con el violín, como lo sé!? Joder esa chica estaba rodeada de llamas y Cure Scarlet es la supuesta princesa de las llamas!!!!! Mana roja dio la impresión de ser otra chica efusiva y alegre....y cuando aprendió el "Gokygenyo", desde ese momento no pude deja de hacer facepalm cada vez que lo decia, a pesar de que es una forma de alta sociedad de decir "Buen día". Al parecer la pobre Mana roja, está avergonzada de su sueño pero aún asi le parece esplendido y quiere cumplirlo, todos los sueños para ella son esplendidos. Mother of cheap copy. Yui va a convertirse en una nueva Seiji, lo presiento. Y me dejaron sin saber si la diva amarilla conseguía su cuarto -3- Ahora las mascotas, Puff es demasiada dulzura para mi, hasta cuando se tropieza con sus propias orejas es 100% adorable (His cuteness is over 9000!!!!!!). Aroma, pos....pos...ya veremos. El villano ademas de un rockero bien extraño me parece bien raro de que pueda ver los sueños con su maquillaje de segunda, osea que carajo??? La invocación del Zetsuborg no fue tan espléndida como con los Saiark o los Negatone, y parece como si no pudiesen invocar más de uno porque solo tienen un candado :v Algo más, que le pateen el culo por lanzar a Puff!!!!!! Nadie se emte con ese perrito bonito!!!! Mana roja me cayó bien cuando dejó su miedo para salvar a su compañera de dormitorio y gritó su sueño en voz alta, parece ser un personaje que da todo apra los demás incluso si tiene miedo, eso la hace fuerte y sabia en mi opinión cofcofinsultandoaMegumiyManaenelprocesocofcof o me da la impresión, tal vez me caiga bien, pero seguirá siendo Mana roja. PreCure Princess Engage!!! (Pretty Cure, envolvimiento de princesa??? en serio?) Bueno, la transformacion no es nada mala, nunca lo es (excepto la de Fortune), pero...que onda con ese brillo rosa en sus ojos???? Además de que hace demasiados movimientos con las manos para su presentación. Alguien mas se dio cuenta de que exageran con los petalos en el campo de batalla? Espero que cuando mermaid pelee no vaya a aparecer una playa!!! Asi que...quieres lastimar una inocente florecilla???Pues Cure Blosso....ejemp, Cure Flora no te dejará libro del demonio!!!! Cure Flora pelea con elegancia ::megusta:: Primer episodio y ya ponen tanto 3DCG!? Preparemonos para una oleada de episodios mal animados por el presupuesto!!! Engage! Mode Elegant!!!! No pos...gastare tiempo del episodio para alargar el vestido y lanzar un "Floral Tourbillion" cofcofKamehamehadeflorescofcof :v No se porque Mana roja se sorprende de que Kanata sea un princeso....con esa ropa que se presentó no creo que sea una persona normal y menos cuando se lo llevaron las flores e.e Se los dije!!!! Les dije que se prepararan para el vals en 3D!!!!! Ni me gusto la cancion del ending,, pero giual me la aprenderé, la cantaré y bailaré aunque no me guste....porque asid e contradictoria soy yo!!!! Bien, es todo. ^^